TDG2
by darthdragon
Summary: Don't like don't read, or abuse the report button. Cause it will be ignored.
1. Chapter 1

**Look I still don't own anything besides TDG**

Chris walks on to a stage: Ladies and gentlemen, Welcome to the memorial for TDG2.

Sad clapping, except from the Spyro characters

Cloe(wearing a funeral dress and crying): I can't believe I couldn't remain with my spy-spy anymore.

Spyro: I am not your spy-spy.

Chris: Hello lets get back to me. For those of you new here TDG2 was a sequel to the great success of Total Drama Gamers, however thanks to some sort of busybody, we were forced off the air.

Crowd boo's.

Jimmy (walking in smiling): But not anymore.

Cages fall on Dekrosna, Cloe, Sm64, Star, Midnight the dragon, Ember, Kirby, Spyro, Cynder, Flame, Shadow the hedgehog, Ark, Ryan, and silver.

Cynder: What is going on?

Chris (smiling devilishly) : Isn't it obvious, We are going to reshoot Total Drama Gamer season 2.

Crowd gasps, then applaud.

Shadow: You can't be serious?

Chris: Oh but we are, Though the audience can no longer decide the winner.

Random man 1: What?

Random man 2: That sucks.

Random man 3: Cynder Marry me.

Whole crowd: Arkton she is not that in to you.

Arkton: you all just be hating.

Chris (annoyed): How did you get back in?

Arkton: I have a live time pass.

Jimmy: Really, does it allow you to go into the contestants cabins?

Chris: No but that has never stopped him before.

Arkton: Ham right.

Chris: Anyway, The rules are the same except the voting thing. Hope to see you guys next time on Total Drama Gamers.

**Yo sorry for the wait. I was trying to find the original version for season 2. But it was deleted. Sorry. Anyway I will still accept challenges, so review before next Friday and yours could be in the show. So all that is left to say is…..**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own TDG, so don't be hatein.**

Camp Areyoumad at the docks….

Chris (on the dock): Last time on Total Drama Gamers, we got our show back. What surprises await the contestants? Is the prize the same? And can we cause physiological damage to the contests? Find out now on _**Total Drama Gamers.**_

(Total Drama Theme song plays)

**Near the outskirts of the camp…**

The contestants were fidgeting nervously. Waiting for their torment master Chris to do what he does best.

Spyro: I thought I was finally done with this show, but every time I try to get out they pull me back in (cries).

Cleo: Awwwwww poor spy-spy.

Spyro: I am not your spy-spy, and I will never be your mate

Cloe (enraged): Are you saying I am cheating on my mate?

Spyro: Yes…Wait what?

Cloe: I am mated now, to a wonderful, strong dragon (has a dreamy look in her eyes) I will win this for us.

Chris (appearing out of nowhere): When I mention surprises I didn't mean from you guys, though it is probably false.

Shadow: From what I saw last time it is impossible.

The others shake their heads in agreement.

(static)

Cloe: is it really that hard to believe I am mated?

(static)

Spyro: I know what you are trying to do, your trying to get me to lower my defenses (points at Cloe) it will never happen.

Chris: There is no way you can convince anyone your (his phone goes off) One sec (turns around and talks for a moment)Are you sure? Really? Ok then ( turns back to contestants) Apparently she is truly mated, and Darth asked did you like your mating gift he sent you?

Cloe: Yes I did.

Chris: for those of you wondering, the prize is a state of the art Luna345 airship, with a fully loaded cargo of 30 tons of gold, and as a bonus you get a trip for two to the beautiful paradise resort on the moon.

Crowd ohhhhhhs and awwwwws.

Chris: So lets get this started ( two familiar looking ships land behind Chris) recognize these?

Ember: Those are the ships from last season, the "Eragon250" and the "ArktonDartorix".

Chris (grinning): That's right.

Ryan: I didn't give you permission to use My ship.

Chris (pulls out contract): Yes you did (pulls out magnifying glass) Right here (puts it on the spot).

Ryan: Bleep.

Chris: And guess who you guys will be fighting.

Jimmy (raises hand and jumps up and down): Oh me I know.

Chris (scowls): It was a rhetorical question Jimmy.

Jimmy (blushing): oh my bad.

(static)

Jimmy: I don't think Chris like me very much, I mean sure I spilt coffee on him a couple of times, and destroyed his car, and spilt paint on his rug and…

(static)

Chris: The person you will be facing is the one and only Stelares the star dragon.

As if by clockwork a gaint holographic image of Stelares appeared the contestants.

Star: Stelares what are you doing…..Wait is that my ship?

Stelares (nods): Sorry boss but they insisted I be on this ship.

Chris: Well because your original dare would have you at two places at once, or did you forget you were competing.

Star (blushes): I didn't forget.

(static)

Star: I can't believe I forgot I was competing, this is so embarrassing.

(static)

Chris: Now the point of this challenge is called break the blockade ( a holographic device appears before Chris) besides the "_Fortress Maxima_" you will also face a small portion of the Imperial fleet from Star wars. That contains 8 Star destroyers, 24 frigates, 42 dreadnaughts, and one super star destroyer.

Star: Wait a second, I asked for the entire Imperial fleet.

Chris (scowling): Do you know how much we spent on what we have?

MTD: nothing you stole them.

Chris: Nope, it was around 20 trillion Gems. Our entire budget for this season.

Cynder: What?

Chris: That's right, the entire budget. And you all have Star to thank for that.

(static)

Star: Oh bleep, I am so not going to last long.

(static)

Chris: Now the team division is Spyro, Cleo, Ryan, Kirby, Shadow, Sm64, and silver the dragon you guys are the Fluffy bunnies.

Shadow: Couldn't you have given us a better name this time?

Chris: No. Everyone else you are the mad Cows.

Jimmy: So don't you Dare Utter a complaint.

Crowd boo's the joke.

Chris: Seriously?

Jimmy: Awwwww, you know you guys want Moooooore.

Chris: just stop (turns to the contestants) The Bunnies will get the Eragon, and the cows will get the Arkton. Also you are not allowed to fire on one another, and that goes for the fighters as well.

Sm64: We have fighters?

Ryan: Ofcourse I modified my ship to carry two X-wings.

Chris: and we did the same thing to the Arkton. The winners will be those who either break the blockade or survive. And to let you know those imperial ships are crewed with Imperial officers and all have full compliments of Tie fighters. Good luck.

The contestants get on their ships and take off.

**Onboard the Eragon…..**

Ryan had taken his traditional seat as Captain with Kirby in the pilot chair.

Ryan: Ensign Kirby bring us to heading 098 minimal thrusters (gets on intercom) This is Captain Ryan calling the Hangar.

Spyro (over Intercom): Spyro here. Me and Sm64 are prepared for departure.

Ryan: good launch and stay close to the ship (changes intercom to ship wide) All hand brace for battle.

**Onboard the Arkton….**

Star has taken the captain position with MTD at the helm.

Star: MTD take us to heading 106 half impulse, Red alert, And launch Dekrosna and Flame, Prepare for battle.

As the ships got closer to the blockade they were soon get conformation of fighters heading straight for them.

Dekrosna Pov.

They just kept coming and it was beginning to show.

Dekrosna: Ark2 where are you?

Flame (over intercom): This is Ark2, Ark 1 I am in trouble. I can't shake these boogies.

Dekrosna looks at his display: Ok Ark 2 make a left and gun it.

As Dekrosna slowed to a quarter speed , letting his shields take the pepper shots. Soon Ark2 came into view followed closely by three tie fighters. He soon got behind them and fired he destroyed two of them and sent the third running.

Flame: Thanks Ark1.

Dekrosna: No problem Ark2, Just be careful.

Flame: I wi (before he could finish his sentence he was hit by a turbo laser and was destroyed)

Dekrosna: No Flame ( his shield went from green to red) this is not Good I better get out of here.

Dekrosna tried his hardest to get back to the Arkton, he even shot down 6 tie fighters and damaged a frigate with some well placed Torpedoes. But it was all in vain as his shields eventually failed and he was shot down.

Bunny POV.

The Bridge was smoking and sizzling.

Ryan ( his hair messy): Status report.

Shadow (acting first officer): Decks 5 and 3 are in vacuum, we lost the port side weapons, Shields are down to 45%, we lost sickbay.

Ryan: But Cloe was in there.

Shadow (nods)

Ryan: Where are our fighters?

Shadow (looking at report from station): Spyro was shot down ion fire, and Sm64 crashed his ship into a star destroyer, paralyzing it ( a huge blast rocks the ship) We just lost main weapons.

Ryan: Who hit us.

Shadow (checking): _Fortress Maxima._

Kirby: Poyo poy pyo.

Ryan (confused): What did he say?

Shadow: he said the Arkton is being destroyed (once he finished that sentence a massive blast wave came from the direction of the Arkton).

Chris (appearing on the main viewer): Well it looks like the Bunnies win.

Ryan: so we survived (turns to Shadow) Let make a break for it, full forward.

The Eragon was blasted while trying to escape.

**Later that evening…..**

Chris: I am very disappointed in you guys for trying to escape. I was going to give you guys the reward of staying in a cabin, but instead I will give it to the Cows.

Star: And how is that a reward?

Chris: because the others have to spend the rest of their time in a tent ( points to a tent that is falling apart).

Cleo: Oh bleep.

Chris (turning to the Cameras): What torture do the have to go through next. Will Star every make amends for destroying his team, and can we make this show any cheesier? Find out next time on Total Drama Gamer.

**I Thank Star for the challenge, and hope for many more. Also I decide to allow you to vote on who gets off. So until next time.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own TDG.**

Everything was peaceful and quiet in the camp, the campers were all asleep. Dreaming what ever they will, but we got bored so did this. Their beds became canons and they were shot out of them, and landed in the field outside of the camp.

Spyro: Oh my head (rubs his head) I feel like I was shoot out a canon.

Shadow (dusting self off): I think we just were.

Chris: Yes you were.

Ember: where did you come from?

Chris: I was here already (shakes head) Now on to today's challenge.

The Group is teleported into a mall.

Chris: Recognize anything?

At first the contestants were confused then with horror Star shouted: This is the mall you put us in last year.

(static)

Star: I never wanted to be here again. It was all I could do to escape that crazy Psychopath that tried to marry me.

(static)

Chris: That's right.

Jimmy ( coming in drinking coffee): It was too good of a challenge.

Chris: Jimmy is that my coffee cup?

Jimmy (hiding the cup behind him): No (looks around with shifty eyes).

Chris glares at Jimmy.

Jimmy (getting on knees): Ok it is I am so sorry.

Chris (sighs): Forget it (turns to contestants) the Rules are pretty much the same. You must first outrun a group of ravenous fan girls.

(static)

Flame: Oh no I forgot about them, they made me wear that stupid dress.

(static)

Chris: And into a room with a High def. T.V. they are located all through out the mall. Playing the most horrible thing we could find.

Cynder: Let me guess Barney?

Chris: Nope we found something much worse. You will need to watch a full 12 hours of it before you can proceed. And you will also have to fight your worse fear.

Shadow: I fear nothing.

Chris: Ok, you start right when I started explaining everything, so go.

The contestants ran and right off the bat were assaulted by fan girls. As the contestants went their different ways Dekrosna was tackled by a bunch of fan girls, as his screams reverberated all through out the mall we notice Flame backed into a corner.

Flame: Stay back (breaks glass of retail shop and pulls out a Spyro Doll) Or the doll gets it.

Fangirls: Nooooooooooooo( assault flame all at once) It is our fluffy.

Though Flame struggled valiantly he was forced to wear a dress.

Cynder P.O.V.

Cynder was hiding in a picture booth, awaiting for her crazed fans to leave. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and tried to escape.

Outside picture booth…

The booth tilted one way then the other as flashes of light can be seen within, soon Cynder ran out followed by Arkton.

Arkton: Awwww man I lost her again (grabs pictures that came out) But now I have prove that Cynder belong with me.

Arkton leaves happily.

Spyro pov.

Spyro (walking into a sporting good store): I can't Believe they got MTD, oh well better him then me.

As Spyro turns on the T.V. Hannah Montaina appears.

Spyro: How could Hannah Montaina be worse then barney?

Hannah: I will now read from you my autobiography.

Spyro (clawing at the door): Oh Dear God no. Somebody help.

Regular.

As Kirby, Shadow, Star, Ember, and Cynder reach their rooms all of the lights go out for tomorrow.

**The Next Day….**

The doors to the rooms opened and Star, Cynder, Ember, and Kirby walk out we go to look at what happened to the others.

In Spyros room we see a bite off his own tongue, and we see Shadow Hung himself.

(static)

Shadow (shivering): I am now very afraid.

(static)

As all the surviving Contestants head for the exit Star is tackled and hog tied by a fan girl.

Fangirl: You won't get away this time (drags him to the bridal shop) I am getting married if it is the last thing I do.

Star: ( bites down on floor and leaves marks).

As they drew closer to the exit Kirby noticed a sign saying free food and pointed to a box, being Kirby he went in. The moment he was in the box closed on its self and shrunk crushing Kirby.

Cynder POV.

Cynder had gone throw the door and now was walking through a meadow.

Cynder: It can't be worse then last time.

As Cynder kept walking she came to see Spyro and Ember kissing.

Cynder: Ha they didn't think of anything new.

Arkton: Oh Cynder My beloved mate.

Cynder dies of fear.

**Outside the building…..**

Ember walks out: Well that was easier than last time.

Chris: Well looks like the cows win, Bunnies I will be seeing you tonight.

**Later that night…..**

Chris: you have all made your cast your votes and made your decision. When I say your name come up and get your marshmallow. Spyro, Shadow, Cleo, Kirby, Sm64 (they all get their marshmallow) So the first person off is….

**Either Ryan or silver. I found a dare from last season but can't remember who it was from, so who ever gave it to me you rock. Sorry this is late and short, but I had a lot of homework. Vote before Friday.**

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I only own TDG.**_

_Chris: Ryan sorry man._

_Ryan: no bleeping way, I lost already._

_Chris: Yep, looks like you get the boot._

_Chris throws a boot at Ryan and it hits him so hard he is launched into space._

_Chris (turning to remaining contestants): Now for the rest of you, chill out._

_All the contestants were frozen._

_**Five days later…..**_

_Spyro was the first to awaken and he didn't like what he was feeling, nor the fact that they were all locked in a room._

_Spyro (rubbing head): Oh my head, did anybody get the number of that truck._

_As the Other contestants woke up they realized that Cleo, Dekrosna, SM64, Star, and MTD were missing._

_Ark: What do you think those sink monster did to them?_

_Cynder: I don't know, but better them then me._

_(static)_

_Cynder: I still don't buy the whole she is mated thing. After what I saw last season, I don't think she would accept anyone._

_(static)_

_The door opens to reveal Chris (looking depressed): Come with me and you will see what we did with them (leaves glumly)._

_As the others were following Chris they wonder what could get him down, then they saw the dock. Anchor off it was a huge cruise liner. Congaing down the ramp was Star, Cleo, SM64, Star, Dekrosna and Jimmy._

_Silver: What in the world were they doing on that ship._

_Cleo (wearing a sun dress and a sun hat): We were on that ship to help celebrate Darth's birthday._

_Star (wearing cool looking shades): That's why he needed to freeze you guys so you won't escape._

_Shadow: You mean to tell me you were enjoying a cruise while we were in carbonite?_

_Sm64 (wearing swim trunks and a muscle shirt) : Pretty much._

_(Static)_

_Shadow: They have all just made my kill list._

_(Static)_

_Flame (turning to Chris): SO you came to brag about it to us?_

_Before Chris could say anything Jimmy spoke: He didn't go either, because he forgot Darth's birthday._

_Chris: As such, Jimmy will be the host for today's show._

_Ember: Why?_

_Jimmy: Cause I am the one who threw him that giant party (gets serious) Ok today's challenge is Assault the Covanent cruiser (halo) Your mission is to place your charges in the Power Core, but you will have to not only dodge the army of Highly trained mecha apes, but dodge each other. The first one to return after the destruction of the power core wins (two klingon ships decloak) You will use these to board the ship. Also beware of the Commander of the ship, he is powerful._

_The contesants board their ships and blast off to face their fate._

_**Some where in space…..**_

_A lone Covanent cruiser was sailing unopposed in open space, unaware of the danger that it was in. Soon two Klingon Vessels appear and just as quickly disappeared, their mission done. For they had beamed there soldiers on the covenant ship._

_Cow Pov. _

_They had teleported in the ship armory._

_Cynder: Ok Grab weapons if you need them._

_Dekrosna grabs two energy swords, one battle rifle, three plasma pistols, couple of plasma grenades, and a machine gun turret . MTD (who was caring the charges) Grabbed a beam rifle, a brute shot, and a energy sword. Soon the warning light went on and the armory door opened to reveal several Apes._

_Dekrosna (raising Turret to level): Looks like Christmas came early this year (begins to fire)._

_Bunny POV._

_The Bunnies on the other hand ended up in the mess hall. _

_Silver: Oh Stag._

_They quickly over turn a table as weapon fire. In the confusion several Apes were hit and several dropped their weapons._

_Spyro (behind the table): What do we do?_

_SM64 (points to the door on the far side of the room): I will hold them off, the rest of you run._

_Cleo: Sm64 you can't do that, you'll be killed._

_Sm64 (smiling): Not before they do( as quick as a flash he jumped over the table and grabbed a magnum M6G pistol and began to fire)._

_He took down one with a clean shot to the head, and another by two shots (one on the leg and then when he was kneeling at the head) when he found another pistol. Using both he took down atleast 4 more of them. He noticed that the others had long since left._

_Sm64( standing up from his cover): So (reloads) Who wants to die next?_

_He only got off one shot before he was shot to pieces by enemy fire._

_As the others ran down the hall Cleo was crying: It not right, we just left him._

_Shadow: He was a hinderance, it is better this way._

_Cleo: You are a monster, he died to save you._

_As they turned the corner two Apes were pointing their guns at them, before they could do anything shadow was upon them and beat them both easily._

_Shadow (picking up the weapons): I don't need help (throws Cleo a carbine) Make yourself useful._

_(static)_

_Cleo: Of all the people on this show, I hate Shadow the most. He is so mean to me and everyone else._

_(static)_

_A massive explosion was heard._

_Spyro: What was that?_

_Shadow: you idiot that was the cows, they beat us to the core and blew it out. Lets punch out._

_Silver (who was carrying the charges): How?_

_Shadow: Kirby is piloting the ship right?_

_Spyro: Right?_

_Shadow: So all we have to do is head to the bridge and contact him, then we can leave._

_Silver: Sounds good to me lets go._

_Cow POV._

_Cynder: Hold on everyone._

_Cynder and the remaining of her team were hanging on for dear life. Ark got carried away and shot fire at a fuel cell, blowing that up and incenerating both him and that wall. Opening it out to space with beings and air pouring out._

_Flame: I can't hold on much longer (he lets go) No!_

_As Flame was heading for the abyss he was caught by Ember._

_Ember (trying to hold on to pipe and his paw): I got you Flame._

_(static)_

_Flame: I knew she loved me._

_(static)_

_Flame: Oh Ember I (before he could finish a ape grabbed hold of his tail) Let go ( tries kicking him off)._

_Ember: Your hand is slipping._

_Flame: No Ember Don't let go._

_Ember: I won't let you go ( Flame's paw slips from her hand and he and the Ape into deep space) No (leaps for Flame but is grabbed by the tail by Cynder)._

_Cynder: Are you crazy?_

_Ember: I can't leave him, I can't leave him._

_Cynder struggled to an open hatch where MTD and Dekrosna were struggling to keep the door open. Once Cynder and Ember were through they closed it._

_Ember (frantic): No Flame (tries to pry the door open) Noooo! (begins to cry)_

_Cynder: We need to move, now._

_MTD picks up Ember and follows Cynder._

_**On the Bridge…..**_

_?: Status report._

_Ape: We are venting atmosphere, and the intruders are still missing._

_Just then the door was blown open and the Bunnies come in._

_?: Finally, I was beginning to think you weren't coming (activates energy sword) I am the mighty Mendeddragon and you journey stops here._

_As quick as a flash Mended was in front of silver, after cutting off the claw that tried to attack him he decapitated silver. Meanwhile Shadow was blasting all the apes at their stations, while Spyro was fighting an ape. Cleo who was trying to stave off Mended soon perished by a combined shot to the back and stab. Once her body hit the ground, mended picked up a plasma pistol and shot shadow. Spyro soon found himself surrounded._

_Spyro: Please let me go, spare me._

_Mended (with a smirk): Oh I will let you go alright (slash Spyro) I will allow you to go to bleep ( an explosion rocked the ship) What was that?_

_Ape: It was the power core, its gone._

_Soon two klingon vessels appeared and one destroyed the other._

_(static)_

_Star: It felt good piloting a ship again._

_(static)_

_Mended (to a ape): Bring all weapons to bear on the vessel._

_Before mended's weapons could lock on, the ship was leave._

_**Back at camp….**_

_Jimmy: Well looks like the cows wins. Here is your prize ( gives them crumbs) pieces of Darth's cake ( turns to the camera) what is in store for our contestants next? Tone in next time on Total Drama Gamer._

_**I Darthdragon would like to thank Mended for this challenge. I would also apologize for this being late, but it was my birthday. I will have to change my profile soon, but other then that….**_

_**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Only own TDG.**

Chris : It is with a deep regret that we cancel the remainder of the show. Do to part of the fact that we have lost any and all reason to write. Darth just doesn't see the point in continuing.

Spyro: So we are free?

Chris: Yes.

**I have given up, I just don't see the point. Even if I move this story to another site all I will get is complaints. I though it would be fun to remake this, but like last time it just didn't last. This will be my final fic. **

**ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!**


End file.
